Nyantaro
Nyantaro ''' (にゃんたろ') is one of the earliest male odorite, and has been dancing on Nico Nico Douga since 2011. He specialize in freestyle dancing in which, a running joke from his English-speaking fans say that "he is made of jelly", as if "he moves like he has no bones". While his first dance cover (a collaboration of ''BREEZE with Akira and Ki-hei) was not his original choreography, majority of his dances following it were his own. Before he started dancing on Nico Nico Douga, Nyantaro was part of the dance group "ASIENCE" and went by the name "Lily".Nyantaro's Profile Upon joining Nico Nico Douga, he became a member of the dance group co1401481, which also starred the odorite Ry☆ and Keitan. The group competed on DANCE HERO JAPAN. In 2011, he formed the dance group Nyantaro Project, being the leader. However, by 2013, the group split up. He then became an official member of the group TEAM BLACK STARZ but left the group shortly. Nyantaro seems to have an interest in cross-dressing, as he has posted photos of himself on his Twitter wearing feminine clothes and makeup. He also works as a DJ with the name "Sino:MadNesS".Nyantaro's Twitter As of late 2013, he has become inactive in Nico Nico Douga, twitter and facebook. Collaboration Units # Member of ASIENCE # Member of co1401481 # Ex-Member of Nyantaro Project # Ex-Member of TEAM BLACK STARZ List of Dances feat. Nyantaro, Akira, and Ki-hei (2011.05.16) #"1925" (2011.05.25) (Original choreography) #"Babylon" (2011.05.27) (Original choreography) #"Kyou, Yoru, Odori, Kowa, V" (2011.05.27) #"Kyou, Yoru, Odori, Kowa, IV" (2011.06.22) #"Kusaregedou to Chocolate" feat. Nyantaro Project (2011.06.26) (Original choreography) #"Calc. Piano Ver." (2011.07.06) (Original choreography) #"Panda Hero" (2011.07.26) #"Game of Life" (2011.08.02) (Original choreography) #"FirstKiss!" feat. Nyantaro and Kyoji (2011.08.15) #"Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.08.31) (Original choreography) #"Song I'd Like to Sing" (2011.09.01) (Original choreography) #"Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.03) (Original choreography) #"Senbonzakura" (2011.10.08)(Original choreography) #"Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.28) (Original choreography) #"Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. Nyantaro and Mushroom (2011.11.02) (Original choreography) #"Ai Kotoba -piano ver.-" (2011.11.09) (Original choreography) #"Cantarella" (2011.12.24) (Original choreography) #"Gu- Gu-" feat. Nyantaro, TAKUMA, Ki-hei, Keitan, ANDY, Tadanon, Okame, Moririn, and Kasurine Matsu (2012.01.01) #"Techno Break" feat. Nyantaro, Keitan, Tadanon, TAKUMA, Okame, ANDY, and Ki-hei (2012.01.01) #"Daruma-san ga Koronda -ver. Training- feat. Nyantaro and Keitan (2012.01.08) #"magician's operation" (2012.06.06) (Original choreography) #"Kowloon Retro" (2012.10.04) #"One Room All That Jazz" (2013.02.14) (Original choreography) }} Sample Video Gallery Nyantaro2.jpg|Nyantaro in his blonde hair NyantaroDJ.jpg|Nyantaro as a DJ nyantaro green hair.jpg|Nyantaro with green hair nyantaro crossdress.jpg|Nyantaro crossdressing nyantaro crossdress legs.jpg|Nyantaro's legs while crossdressing nyantaro miume.jpg|Nyantaro in the studio with Miume nyantaro fedora.jpg|Full body photo of Nyantaro nyantaro cool.jpg|Nyantaro selca nyantaro's makeup table.jpg|Nyantaro's makeup table nyantaro legs crossdressing.jpg|Nyantaro's legs while he crossdresses nyantaro with glasses.jpg|Nyantaro wearing glasses Nyantaro project.jpg|Nyantaro Project Nyantaroprojectpose.jpg|Nyantaro Project and TEAM BLACK STARS Nyantaroproject.jpg|Nyantaro Project Trivia *An odorite named "Lila" caught Nyantaro's attention and even jokingly exclaimed, "Is that me?" in one of his tweets, albeit Lila reminding him of himself.Nyantaro's Tweet exclaiming his surprise with Lila's dancing style In line with this, Lila's videos in Nico Nico Douga even earned the tag "Nyantaroid" (にゃんたロイド). A proof that people have find an uncanny resemblance in both his and Nyantaro's dancing style.Lila's Donut Hole Dance Cover in Nico Nico Douga External Links * Twitter * Blog * Facebook Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Inactive Dancers Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite